Looking Glass
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Samara was a healer on Helmos, but it all changed when her planet was destroyed and she fell through time and is taken in by Torchwood. She keeps secrets from them and rejoins the Doctor when Jack hears the Tardis returning. Starts in Torchwood season 1 episode 13 during End Of Days. Will be a Doctor/OC story. Book 1 of Healer Witch Series.


Looking Glass

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Samara was a healer on Helmos, but it all changed when her planet was destroyed and she fell through time and is taken in by Torchwood. She keeps secrets from them and rejoins the Doctor when Jack hears the Tardis returning. Starts in Torchwood season 1 episode 13 during End Of Days. Will be a Doctor/OC story. Book 1 of Healer Witch Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or TorchWood, but I do own Samara aka Chase in this series.

Authoress Note: I know that I shouldn't be writing any more stories and focus on what I have to write, but it is so hard to do that when I want to just write and try to get as much out as I possibly can since I'm going in for surgery on the first of July and I'm not sure how much writing I'll be getting done between now and the surgery date and let alone after having the surgery done. So I'm just trying to make sure that I have all my bases covered while I'm out healing. I'll probably be updating once daily while I'm out healing if I have enough chapters written up. If not maybe every other day until I'm healed. So with that being said, I hope that you guys like this series called the Healer Witch.

**Prologue**

A young woman with dark hair stood outside with her arms crossed, as she took a deep breath of the cooling air in Cardiff, Wales. Her blue eyes slid closed as she let out the deep breath she had taken. Her eyes slowly fluttered opened as she heard the familiar footsteps of heavy world war II boots hitting the concrete ground.

She slowly turned her head to look over at him. "Jack." Her voice came out fairly soft like a child's voice would if they had gotten caught either out late or with their hand in the cookie jar.

Jack looked at the young woman letting out a breath putting his hands into his pockets. He let out a soft chuckle. "Chase you sound like a child when you talk like that." He mused with a cheeky smile forming on his lips. He loved picking on her. It was one of his past times and it had been for quite some time.

Chase rolled her eyes at Jack's antics. "What a way to keep everything together." She mused as she slowly shifted her weight some to look at him a bit more closely. "Wanting our crew to know that we're family."

Jack nudged her a little bit with his shoulder. "We've been together this long… might as well be siblings." He said with a wink causing her to let out a soft chuckle which sounded like soft bells to him. He loved hearing Chase laugh, it was one of the things that brought him much joy in the long life that he had lived so far.

Chase nudged him back softly. "So you really think that they'll continue believing us that we are siblings?" She questioned as she looked over as him as she slowly removed her hands from her pockets. "I mean… after all… you know my race, Jack… and how we change…"

"Hey… if you're worried…"

Chase shook her head cutting Jack off mid sentence.

Jack blinked a few times as he looked at her. "Then what's worrying you?"

Chase let out a soft breath. "I don't want them to know that I'm alien too… anyone who ever truly finds out about…"

Jack put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey… they won't find out, Chase. That's a promise."

Chase looked up at him. "Okay…" She said softly, she knew that she could trust Jack with this. She knew that there was no way that their crew would find out that she was an alien unless there was a mess up and she hoped that wouldn't happen, at least for quite some time.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of the Prologue. I hope that you guys enjoyed reading the first part of Looking Glass. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I love hearing from you guys of what you guys would like to see next. Until next time guys.


End file.
